


Be Good.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Bruises, Claiming, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Intoxicated Sex, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Name-Calling, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pietro Is a Tease, Pietro Likes To Pleasure The Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a kink with Pietro that is bondage, spanking, rough, all the good stuff? Also name calling and some bruise leaving. That would be great because I'm sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

Pietro pushed you up against the wall, running his hand greedily up your leg, gripping it slightly before pushing your skirt up past your thighs. He smelled like whiskey and by the way your head was swimming you figured you did too. “Jesus, Y/N, I want you so bad.” He moaned, words slurred. He pressed his lips to your neck as he began to bite and kiss and your tender skin, working out needy noises from both of you.

You let out a soft moan, your left hand coming up to tangle in Pietro’s hair, tugging slightly to pull him closer. He let out a grunt in response, grinding his hard cock against your leg, still fully clothed as he kissed your neck, leaving scattered hickeys and bite marks littering your skin. “I wanna fuck you, Y/N, I want you to be all mine.” Pietro moaned, pulling you into a rough kiss, biting at your bottom lip as he ground against you.

You let out a whimper, feeling how wet you were already from kissing and his dirty talk alone. “Make me yours.” You gasp, kissing him back hungrily. It didn’t take long before you were both kissing and grinding against each other desperately, moaning and stumbling drunkenly across the bedroom onto the bed, and then Pietro was on top of you, pulling your shirt up over your head with ease. He trailed open mouthed kisses over your chest and torso as he slid off your short, black skirt.

Next thing you knew he had you naked besides the black thong you’d been wearing, laying on Pietro’s bed spread out and exposed, your arms bound above your head by a tie of some sort, fastened securely to the headboard. Stupid super speed.

Pietro smirked down at you, nipping at your earlobe lightly. “What, you didn’t see that coming?” He chuckled as he ground his hips down against your wet pussy as he spoke. He slid off his shirt, his pale, lean but fit chest now fully exposed in the dimly lit room.

“Shut up,” you mumbled, giving the restraints a light, testing tug. They were definitely too tight for you to be able to get your wrists free.

He only grinned wider and ground down again, causing you to moan as he ground against your clit. He continued working you up, small grunts escaping his lips at times as his cock strained against his pants. “Oh fuck, I want you so bad, I wanna make your pretty ass mine.”

You moaned high and whiny as you writhed beneath him, desperate and bothered. You knew better than to struggle when he had you tied up like this, keeping you vulnerable and his to do as he pleased with, but something about how wet and needy he had you diminished how much you cared considerably.

You squirmed a bit more, trying to find more friction before he gripped your sides firmly, delivering a hard and firm slap to your ass. You gasped loudly, whimpering softly as he massaged it in his hand, pulling you into another kiss. “Be good.” He growled, voice low and husky as he slapped your other cheek, both burning and red now.

“Mm, fuck–Pietro, please,” you gasped needily, back arching off the bed slightly, the hard slaps mixing with pain and arousal only making you more needy, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“You like that Y/N? You like being a naughty girl?” Pietro whispered against the shell of your ear, grinning at the shiver that ran down your spine. Pietro gripped your ass firmly in his hand before delivering another firm slap, resulting in your loud gasp filling the room. “If you aren’t good I’ll have to punish you.” He warned, pulling your thong off in a swift motion, tossing it aside as he spanked you again.

Pietro made a small grunting noise as his hips stuttered, staying pressed against your wet pussy as he unzipped his pants, tugging them off to relieve some of the pressure, his cock pressed firmly against his blue boxers, precum smeared over the fabric, darkening it. You bit your lip as you watched him pull his boxers off slowly over you, his cock hitting against his stomach as he freed it, precum smearing against his skin.

“I’ll be good–fuck, please I’ll be good,” you begged, twisting the restraints lightly as you pushed your hips up needily, bitting your lip and looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“I don’t know if I believe you, Y/N.” He grinned, pulling you closer as he smacked the palm of his hand hard against your ass, repeating the motion several times until he slapped the skin just bellow your ass, thighs stinging as it drew out a wrecked sob from you.

He smirked, licking his lips as he looked at you hungrily. “Will you be good now, baby?” He asked, his accent clear through his low voice.

You nodded quickly, whimpering with desperation and embarrassment. “Yes, yes–” He cut you off as he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you roughy and hungrily, his teeth grazing over your lips, panting and moaning, both too drunk to care.

He pulled back a few minutes later, leaving you both panting and grinding against each other again, his cock rubbing against your slick and pulsing cunt. “Shit, Y/N,” he groaned, the tip of his leaking cock pressing against your entrance, tight and wet. “You’re so fucking hungry for it, look at my little slut, hungry and begging for my thick cock,” Pietro began kissing your breasts and stomach as he started giving his hips shallow thrusts until his cock began to push into your cunt, both you and Pietro moaning out at the feeling.

“Ohh, Pietro, more, I need more,” you gasped, pushing back against him as he slammed into you with one, quick thrust. His hands gripped your legs tightly, fingers buried in the tender skin, leaving light bruises already as you cried out at the feeling of finally being filled after all this time of being teased through your drunken haze.

When you’d decided to go drinking with Pietro you’d expected to get shit faced and for him to do much the same. What you hadn’t expected was to be making out with him in your car, both too drunk to drive back to your place only an hour or so after arriving, and you certainly hadn’t expected it to get any further than that, not that you hadn’t been attracted to him practically since you met him, but either way, here you were, naked, horny and begging for him to fuck you.

You moaned and whimpered as he slowly pushed in further until he was deep in your wet cunt, after a few shallow thrusts you felt him bottom out, groaning softly above you, his hands gripping your thighs as he kept your legs spread. “Fuck you feel good.” Pietro groaned above you, his hair hanging in his face as he slid his body against yours, kissing you roughly as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, you cried out as he hit your G-spot almost immediately, your vision spotting momentarily at the overwhelming sense of bliss. “You filthy slut, you like that don’t you? You like being fucked, all tied up?”

You moaned softly, looking up at him, both your eyes locking as he began to thrust into you steadily, his cock thick and deep inside you. Everything he was saying was making you want to cum more and more. You gasped and whimpered as he fucked your cunt greedily, speeding up after only a minute. You could feel yourself drawing closer to orgasm quickly, nearly every thrust hitting your sweet spot. You let out a loud gasp as he kissed your neck, thrusting in deep as he groaned, clearly close himself, precum leaking from his cock buried inside you.

“Oh shit Pietro, fuck, please, right there,” you gasped, twisting against the restraints desperately in attempt to get free, wanting to touch yourself somewhere, anywhere.

Pietro moaned softly as he leaned over and licked around the soft bud of your nipple, tongue flicking over it gently as he tasted and toyed with you, nipples already half hard from the pleasure Pietro was bringing you.

He began to thrust faster and harder into you as he grew closer and closer to orgasm, his pants and moans wracking his body as you practically sobbed for more, body begging desperately for release just before his hips thrust in deep and he came, spilling into you and making you scream his name, leaving you just on the brink of orgasm as he pulled out, panting, eyes glazed and his lips curled into a smirk.

“Don’t think I’m done with you baby, I’m just getting started.” He purred, licking his lips as he recovered fully from his orgasm, spreading your legs and positioning himself between them, leaving you helpless and bound as he drug his tongue lightly over your oversensitive clit, causing you to squirm and whimper, vision spotting from all the teasing, just an inch from it all being enough. “Mm, Y/N, you taste so good, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” He teased, licking at your pussy lips before moving back to your clit.

“Pietro, fuck, please, please I need to cum, I need–” he cut you off as pushed his tongue inside your already open and begging cunt, tasting his seed and your pleasure combined. He fucked you with his tongue, pleasuring you more than anyone had before, his silver hair messy and tangled, his shirtless back sweat slicked and his muscles tense as he ate you out. He kept making deep moaning noises, hungry and low in the back of his throat as he drew you to your orgasm, stubble scratching at your thighs as he moved it in and out, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside you with each bob of his head, basking in the noises his actions were drawing from you. “Oh, oh fuck Pietro!” You gasped, thighs trembling and your hands gripping the restraints as you came, Pietro continuing to eat you out as your eyes fell shut, mouth open and panting as you felt pure bliss wash over you.

When he pulled back and kissed you it tasted like alcohol and your juices, both sharing heavy breathes between the small space between your lips. He then cleaned the sheets and you both, untied you within a second and it took you a moment in your blissed out state to realize what he’d done.

“I always said these powers had their perks, no?” He grinned, pulling you against his chest as you smiles tiredly.

You both fell asleep easily, sedated by orgasm and alcohol.


End file.
